Harry Potter & Severus Rogue
by snapichou
Summary: que se passerait il si à l'âge de 8ans, Dumbledore retirait Harry de chez les Dursley et le plaçait chez Rogue. Rogue devient son maître et veille a lui enseigner la magie
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et Sevérus Rogue

A l'âge de huit ans, Harry Potter fut récupéré par Albus Dumbledore chez son oncle et sa tante. L'homme expliqua à l'enfant qu'il était un sorcier ainsi que l'histoire de sa famille.

Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait un rôle important voir même crucial dans l'avenir du monde des sorciers et plus précisément la lutte contre Lord Voldemort. Car oui, il savait que Voldemort reviendrait un jour, tout comme il savait qu'Harry Potter était l'Elu. Il avait alors mis en place un plan, un plan qui selon lui pourrait permettre au monde des sorciers de vivre un jour en paix, sans Tom Jedusor. Ce plan était malheureusement difficile à réaliser, il avait fallut pour commencer convaincre Sevérus Rogue de l'aider.

Après de longues heures de négociations, le dit Sevérus avait finit par accepter de prendre à charge le jeune Harry, non pas en tant que fils mais en tant que disciple. Sa mission était de former au mieux le jeune sorcier et de faire de lui un puissant sorcier. Harry était alors entré à l'âge de huit ans au service de son nouveau maître. Au début, tout avait été horriblement difficile : Rogue était un être froid, sévère et parfois cruel. Harry su rapidement que son maître ne le portait pas dans son cœur et il lui fallut beaucoup de courage et d'espoir pour parvenir à survivre seul avec lui.

Puis les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois…et Harry apprit rapidement les règles à suivrent pour être heureux alors que Rogue découvrait jour après jour qu'un fils n'était pas forcement le reflet de son père…

A neuf ans, Harry Potter connaissait déjà bien la magie, c'était un bon sorcier, il ne faisait pas des choses extraordinaires car ses capacités magiques restaient limités en vue de son jeune âge, mais toutefois, Rogue était confiant pour l'avenir et se disait que son disciple deviendrait un grand sorcier. Quant à la relation qui nouait les deux sorciers il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'une grande relation de confiance s'était établie entre eux. En effet, Harry avait apprit à voir en Rogue un maître parfait ainsi qu'une figure paternel exemplaire. Il le respectait et veillait à lui être obéissant. Rogue en était pleinement satisfait et avait fini par se lier à l'enfant.

A l'âge de dix ans, Harry ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Poudlard qu'il aurait du intégrer à la rentrée, juste après son onzième anniversaire. Mais bien malheureusement, Sevérus Rogue lui refusa l'entrée, sous prétexte qu'il était trop tôt, qu'Harry avait encore besoin d'être seul avec lui et de travailler plus profondément la magie. Harry avait pleuré chaque jour durant les vacances d'été, mais Rogue n'avait pas cédé. L'année s'écoula et Harry travailla plus dure que jamais, voulant montrer à son maître qu'il était prêt à aller à Poudlard. Mais les évènements jouèrent à la défaveur du jeune sorcier. En effet, en fin d'année, la menace Lord Voldemort s'était concrétisé : pour la première fois depuis la nuit du meurtre des Potter, Jedusor donnait un signe de vie, pas celui d'un homme de chair et d'os, bien vivant, mais un signe tout de même. Le Mage Noir avait tenté de s'approprier la pierre philosophale. Mais toutefois, grâce à l'intervention de puissants sorciers, dont Albus Dumbledore et Rogue, Tom avait échoué et s'était vu obligé de fuir, et l'homme qu'il avait utilisé comme comme corps, un prénommé Quirell fut tué par la main de Rogue. Par malheur, Sevérus vu cet évènement d'un très mauvais œil ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres face si vite sa réapparition ! Au bien sur il était faible, mais son retour prématuré faisait accélérer les choses…et le danger était devenu plus important et Rogue ne croyait pas son disciple prêt à quitter le Manoir dans ces conditions, c'est pourquoi son entrée à Poudlard fut encore reculée d'une année.

Harry pleura alors chaque jour durant les deux mois de vacances, mais Rogue ne céda pas.

A l'âge de douze ans, Harry travailla comme jamais, ne pensant qu'à Poudlard. Bientôt il pourrait entrer dans cette somptueuse et réputée école de sorcellerie et cette idée l'excitait énormément ! Il était fou de joie à l'idée d'aller dans un école pleine d'enfants comme lui, de se faire des amis. Souvent Rogue le surpris à rêvasser à sa fenêtre, Harry pensait simplement à ce qu'il éprouverait s'il avait un ou plusieurs amis avec lesquels il pourrait rire, s'amuser et se confier aussi, car être le disciple de Sevérus Rogue était loin d'être chose facile bien au contraire. Mais aussi, il pensait à ce que cela lui ferait d'avoir d'autres professeurs. Après tout, Harry était seul avec Rogue depuis quatre années et il rêvait secrètement de liberté… il savait que son maître serait à Poudlard car en effet il y était professeur de Potions. Dans la journée, Harry restait seul à la maison à travailler sur ce qu'il lui avait demandé, sous le regard de Zist l'Elfe de maison de son maître. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup Zist car chaque soir, quand Sevérus arrivait par la cheminée après son repas à Poudlard, l'Elfe confiant à son maître tous les faits et gestes de son disciple et le moindre faux pas pouvait lui falloir une punition exemplaire. Harry préférait généralement les week-ends qu'il passait en très grande partie avec son maître à travailler intensément la sorcellerie.

L'année fut parfaitement calme et Rogue lui accorda enfin son entrée à Poudlard. Il fut alors convenu qu'Harry entrerait en troisième année comme il devrait l'être à l'heure actuelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sevérus Rogue ramassa quelques affaires traînantes dans son bureau, l'air songeur. Une nouvelle année venait de s'achever à Poudlard et lors de la prochaine rentrée, Harry viendrait dans l'école. Cela était à la fois bon et mauvais signe. Le bon côté était qu'Harry allait pouvoir s'épanouir, étudier plus encore la magie et ses capacités magiques allaient probablement se décuplées. Le mauvais côté était le risque de dispersion et de rébellion que craignait Rogue. La dispersion dans le sens où son disciple ne serait plus constamment sous son influence, et il craignait qu'en retour son autorité diminue sur Harry. Et le risque de rébellion était lié à la vie qu'il allait désormais mener : Harry allait se retrouver avec d'autres enfants de son âges, qui ont des parents et une vie bien moins stricte que celle qu'il lui avait donné. Rogue savait parfaitement que le gamin pensait souvent à la liberté qu'il pourrait avoir à l'école.

Toc, toc.

« Oui entrez… » Marmonna Rogue, toujours dans ses réflexions.

« Bonjour Sevérus. »

Albus entra et sourit.

« Oh, bonjour Dumbledore. »

« Vous faites vos valises ? »

« Non je range juste un peu…je n'aurais pas besoin de ça à la maison. »

« Je voulais vous parlez rapidement de Harry. »

Rogue releva la tête vers son aîné.

« Oui ? »

« Vous n'avez pas signé les papiers pour son entrée à l'école en septembre. »

« Oh ce n'est que ça… »

« Oui, un détail j'en conviens, mais je voulais tout de même m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas changé d'avis. »

« Changez d'avis ? »

« Pour l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard. Il y a trois mois vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait peut être attendre un peu alors… »

« Non, non il viendra, de toute manière il y tient tellement. Et puis vous me l'avez dit plusieurs fois vous-même : Harry doit venir à Poudlard. Alors il va venir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il emprunta la cheminée et se rendit chez lui où Zist l'attendait déjà.

« Bonjour Zist. »

« Oh bonjour maître. » Dit-il tout en s'inclinant.

« Alors cette journée ? » Questionna t-il tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Zist s'empressa de lui servir un verre de Whisky tout en lui raconta la journée :

« Zist à nettoyer le laboratoire et la salle de travaille comme le maître l'a demandé. »

« Parfait, c'est bien. Et Harry ? »

« Le disciple du maître n'a pas quitté sa chambre de la journée et a travaillé. Mais Zist l'a surpris à dormir en plein milieu de l'après midi sans avoir fini son travail et le disciple du maître à du terminer ses obligations en toute hâte il y a une heure. »

Rogue lui fit signe de partir, Zist s'inclina et s'en alla vers l'étage. Il croisa Harry qui avait entendu le rapport de l'Elfe, il déglutit avec difficulté. Il alla devant Rogue et s'inclina avant de s'agenouiller. C'était le rituel auquel l'avait soumis Rogue depuis son arrivé au Manoir. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir Harry devait venir l'accueillir et il était tout à fait normal qu'il s'agenouille. Sinon la plus part du temps, Harry s'inclinait ce qui semblait être suffisant pour Sevérus.

« Bonsoir Maître. »

« Bonsoir Harry. »

« Alors ta journée ? Tu as bien travaillé ? »

« J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé Maître. »

Un léger silence tomba.

« Je vous demande pardon d'avoir dormit plusieurs heures…je sais que j'avais beaucoup de travaille à accomplir et que j'ai donc du me dépêcher pour finir et… »

« Et donc bâcler ton travail. » Coupa sévèrement Rogue.

Harry baissa la tête.

« Oui maître, je vous demande sincèrement pardon. J'étais si fatigué que je me suis endormit… »

« Pourquoi étais tu si fatigué ? »

« J'ai très mal dormit Maître, j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice cette nuit. »

« Encore… » Murmura Rogue d'une voix lointaine.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

Rogue bu une gorgé de Whisky, l'air songeur. Depuis quelques temps la cicatrice d'Harry devenait de plus en plus douloureuse…cela n'annonçait rien de bon bien au contraire, c'était sûrement le signe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenaient petit à petit ses forces…

« Et tu vois quelque chose dans tes rêves ? »

« Non maître, je ne me souviens jamais de ce dont je rêve… »

Le début d'été s'annonça ensoleillé. Rogue profita des vacances pour faire travailler son disciple avec plus d'endurance.

« Tu n'es pas assez rapide ! » Cria Rogue alors qu'il se battait en duel avec lui.

Harry essoufflé se releva, il ne gagnait jamais contre son maître ni même ne parvenait à prendre le dessus car ce dernier avait plus de forces magiques, plus de connaissances, plus d'agilité.

Ils reprirent le combat, mais Harry se battait encore moins bien que d'habitude car il n'était pas concentré. Rogue, le connaissant par cœur, s'en rendit parfaitement compte.

« Endoloris ! » Hurla t-il. Harry tomba à terre et se mit à crier. Sevérus ne fit pas durer le sortilège plus de deux secondes et le stoppa. Harry essaya de se relever, sans succès. Il était parcouru de tremblement.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quant on n'est pas concentré ! »

« Je suis fatigué Maître… » Gémit-il.

« Et face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses Mangemorts tu fera quoi ? Tu leurs dira, je suis fatigué faisons une pause ! C'est à toi d'utiliser correctement ton énergie ! Tu connais tes limites Harry, tu sais très bien quand tu en fais trop. »

Harry baissa un moment la tête avant de se relever péniblement.

« On va s'arrêter là. Tu es privé de déjeuner. »

Et sur ce il partit.

L'après midi, Harry du travailler ses Potions, matière qu'il détestait au plus au point ! Il avait beaucoup de difficulté et Rogue s'en arrachait les cheveux.

Quelques semaines passèrent et très vite, le 31juillet arriva, jour de son anniversaire. Depuis qu'il était le disciple de Rogue, le 31 juillet était son jour préféré. Lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire, mais avec son maître, ce jour avait prit une nouvelle signification. En effet, c'était le seul et unique jour où Harry ne travaillait pas de la journée et où il avait la permission de faire ce que bon lui semble ! Il pouvait manger ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, mieux encore Rogue lui achetait du chocolat qu'il pouvait manger comme il l'entendait. Il n'y avait pas trop de gâteaux et confiseries dans ce Manoir, et Harry était fou de joie lorsque (et ça arrivait de temps en temps) son maître lui ramenait du chocolat. Il avait le droit de dormir en plein milieu de l'après midi, mais mieux encore Rogue clôturait magiquement le petit jardin derrière le Manoir et l'agrandissait magiquement : Harry pouvait alors voler avec son balais et jouer au Quidditch, son sport préféré. Etre seul n'était pas forcement dès plus amusant, mais il aimait tellement cela qu'il s'en fichait. Oui, le 31juillet était belle et bien son jour préféré de l'année.

A la mi août, Harry reçu sa liste de fourniture, et ce fut tout excité qu'il se rendit pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bizarrement, une fois sur place, il se sentit intimidé : il avait maintenant treize ans et cela faisait cinq ans qu'il vivait au Manoir et cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, Harry avait toujours cru que lorsqu'il mettrait les pieds dehors il sauterait partout, mais au contraire il se sentit comme apeuré d'avoir tant d'inconnus à proximité. Il se rapprocha de son maître et Rogue afficha un léger sourire tout en donnant une brève caresse à son disciple.

« Nous n'en n'aurons pas pour longtemps. »

Petit à petit, Harry se rassura et commença à observer avec plus d'attention ce qui l'entourait tout en restant tout de même proche de son rassurant maître ! Tout était magnifique ! Et il alla également au magasin de Quidditch, Rogue l'y avait emmener sans même qu'il demande quelque chose. En réalité, Sevérus avait bien perçu l'inquiétude de son disciple et s'était dit que cela calmerait son angoisse.

Une fois les fournitures achetées ils retournèrent au Manoir.

Le soir, alors que Rogue était confortablement assit sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, Harry descendit le voir. Il s'approcha doucement.

« Maître ? » Murmura t-il afin de manifester sa présence.

« Harry, te voilà. Ça faisait un moment que tu avais disparu. »

« J'étais en train de feuilleté mes nouveaux livres. »

« Ils te plaisent ? »

« Oui beaucoup ! »

Rogue lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Harry s'exécuta immédiatement et s'agenouilla devant son maître.

« Non, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Harry releva les yeux et resta une seconde figée. Sevérus afficha un vague sourire.

« Il va bien falloir que tu t'habitus à ne pas te mettre tout le temps à genou devant moi. »

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son maître, sur le bord du canapé, mal alaise.

« Allez n'ai pas peur, assis toi bien. C'est moi qui te le demande. » Dit-il avec un vague sourire. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fond du canapé.

« Je voulais que nous discutions de quelque chose d'important. »

« Quoi donc ? » Murmura t-il d'une voix semble t-il docile.

« De ta vie à Poudlard, nous allons devoir procéder à quelques changements. Tout d'abord je voulais te dire que je resterais à l'école le soir et le week-end maintenant. Etant donné que tu n'es plus ici, ça ne sert à rien que j'y revienne chaque soir. »

Harry afficha un sourire.

« Mais, où allez vous dormir ? »

« Derrière mon bureau il y a un appartement privé. Chaque professeur en a un. Je te donnerai le mot de passe. »

« Merci maître ! » Répondit avec un large sourire à l'idée réconfortante d'avoir un endroit où se réfugier en cas de nécessité.

« Et sinon, pendant les heures de cours, uniquement les heures de cours, tu pourras m'appeler monsieur ou professeur comme le font les autres élèves. »

« Bien d'accord. »

« Et je ne veux pas que tu t'agenouilles quand nous ne sommes pas en privé, ça ne fera que parler les gens, ils ne comprendraient pas en plus. »

« Je ferais attention c'est promis. »

Très vite, le premier septembre arriva. Harry était très excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Il fut convenu qu'il prendrait le train comme les autres élèves de l'école. Rogue lui devait se rendre à Poudlard directement, car les professeurs avaient une réunion avant l'arrivé de tous les élèves. Harry serait donc seul dans le train et plus précisément seul pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ! Il arriva à la gare avec Sevérus.

« Je prends tes baguages comme ça tu seras moins encombré, prends juste ton sac à dos. »

Harry acquiesça, le regard craintif.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu es en sécurité dans le train, il ne peut rien t'arriver et nous nous retrouverons bientôt, dans quelques heures à peine ! »

Harry s'approcha doucement et se cala dans les bras de Sevérus. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement – un câlin. Rogue n'était pas du genre très affectueux de son côté, mais jamais il n'avait repoussé le jeune homme lorsqu'il venait à lui ainsi car généralement, cela signifiait qu'il avait un problème, quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il resserra un instant l'étreinte de son disciple, pensant intérieurement que le gamin n'était pas prêt et qu'il avait probablement eu tord de l'envoyer si tôt à l'école.

« Allez, tu dois y aller maintenant. Tu ne veux pas louper le train tout de même ? Trouve la voix 9 et 10 et passe au travers du mûr qui les sépare. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva à la voix 9, repérant d'un coup d'œil la voix 10 juste à côté. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui, des tas d'enfants, tous surexcités ! Et des parents énervés ainsi que des mères en pleurent. Il passa le mûr séparant les deux voix et se trouva face au magnifique Poudlard Express. Il s'empressa d'y monter, espérant silencieusement qu'il serait plus au calme dedans. Il alla tout au bout du train et rentra dans le dernier wagon qui était totalement vide. Il s'assit prêt de la fenêtre, regardant les gens au dehors. Une pointe de curiosité s'était éveillée en lui et il fut à la fois surpris et amusé de voir tous ces enfants rires et embrassés leurs parents. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Harry sursauta et la tête d'un garçon roux apparu.

« Salut ! » Dit-il.

« Salut. » Harry resta un instant immobile, surpris d'avoir dit si facilement et si rapidement un mot qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis l'âge de huit ans.

« Dis moi ça ne te dérangerai pas si mes amis et moi-même venions ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part dans le train ! A moins que tu attendes des amis ? »

« Non…non, pas de problème, la place est libre. »

Le rouquin sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il entra, suivit de deux autres garçons roux, une fille rousse, ainsi que deux autres garçons et une fille. Harry se colla un peu plus à la vitre, son sac à dos sur les genoux qu'il serrait légèrement comme pour y trouver une certaine sécurité. L'une des filles sortit un bouquin et le rouquin soupira.

« Hermione ! Même dans le train maintenant ? »

« J'aime lire Ron, ça te dérange ? »

« Tu passes ta vie à étudier... ça ne finit jamais par t'ennuyer ? » Il sourit alors que les autres rirent. La prénommée Hermione lui lança un regard froid et glacial tout en ouvrant son livre. Harry vit tout de suite que c'était l'un des manuels scolaires, sur l'histoire de la magie. Il l'avait déjà lu entièrement, et l'avait trouvé intéressant et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu cela avec Rogue.

« Au faite vous avez lu la Gazette pendant les vacances ? » Questionna l'un des garçons roux.

« Oui bien sur. » Murmura Hermione sans relever la tête.

« Qui ne sait pas que Sirius Black a réussit à s'évader ! » Lança un garçon légèrement grassouillet.

Harry tourna la tête vers la vitre et observa le paysage. Lui aussi savait pour la fuite de Sirius Black. Il savait également que cet homme était impliqué dans la mort de ses parents, mais il n'en savait pas vraiment plus sur le sujet.

« Moi je pense que c'est à cause d'Harry Potter qui s'est évadé ! »

Des regards interloqués se levèrent vers le garçon et Harry se sentit étrangement mal.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Ron.

« Quoi vous n'avez pas lu ça ? » Dit-il tout en levant légèrement un magasine qu'il tenait dans la main. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel.

« Seamus tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu lis ces idioties ! Et mieux encore tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y crois ! »

« Bien sur que si ! Il dit pleins de choses vraies la dedans ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna l'autre fille.

« Tu ne connais pas ?! » S'exclama Seamus, presque choqué. « C'est un journal spécial sur l'actualité des célébrités et sur tous les phénomènes étranges qui se produisent et que le gouvernement cache ! » Expliqua t-il sur excité.

« Je traduit : c'est un journal de ragots où l'on raconte tout et n'importe quoi. » Marmonna Hermione d'une voix calme.

Tendit que certains éclataient de rire, Seamus lui se renfrogna.

« Et donc c'est quoi la théorie avec Harry Potter ? » Demanda Ron.

« Et bien je pense que c'est pour lui qu'il s'est évadé ! Maintenant qu'il revient, Black veut sûrement voir quelque chose avec lui ! Tout le monde c'est qu'il est lié au meurtre de ses parents ! Va savoir il veut peut être finir ce qu'il a commencé ! »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Comment ça maintenant qu'il revient ? » Questionna Hermione, l'ai interloquée.

Ron éclata de rire « Hermione qui ne sait pas quelque chose ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Ba si tu lisais ce magasine tu le serais ! » Lança Seamus d'un ton victorieux. « Apparemment il reprendrait sa scolarité cette année ! Et à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai ? » Dirent plusieurs d'entre eux d'une même voix.

« Non mais vous emballez pas ! Moi l'année dernière, dans ce même magasine, j'ai lu qu'il était sûrement mort ! » Lança le garçon grassouillet.

« Moi j'ai lu qu'il… »

« Oh ça suffit ! Il existe des tas de théories fumeuses sur lui ! Un coup il est mort, un coup on l'a envoyé je ne sais où pour s'entraîner, un coup il se cache, un coup il reprend ses études…blablabla. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège, mal alaise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire…devait-il leur dire que le Harry Potter dont ils parlent est assit juste à côté d'eux ? Après tout, c'était assez impoli de rester là sans leur dire que c'était lui…mais s'inviter dans leur conversation et par la même occasion leur montrer qu'il écoutait ce qu'ils racontaient n'était pas vraiment poli non plus…

« Moi je dis qu'il va revenir à Poudlard cette année… » Marmonna Seamus.

« Si tu le dis…mais tu sais à mon avis il… »

« Excusez moi… » Murmura Harry d'une voix faible.

Les regards se levèrent vers lui…il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient oubliés sa présence.

« Je…je ne voudrais pas être impoli en faisant celui qui écoute les conversations…mais je voulais quand même vous dire que je…enfin…vous savez…c'est moi…enfin, je suis…Harry…Harry Potter… » Il rougit légèrement à la vues des yeux écarquillés des autres.

« Tu…tu…c'est toi…Harry Potter ? » Bégaya Ron.

« Oui c'est moi. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « Je voulais vous le dire parce que vous que vous…parliez de moi. »

« Oh pardon…si on avait su… » Marmonna Seamus, légèrement mal alaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…il n'y a pas soucis. »

Ron se leva et lui tendit la main :

« Je m'appel Ronald, mais tout le monde m'appel Ron ! Et je suis enchanté. »

« Moi de même ! » S'exclama Harry fou de joie de parler à quelqu'un.

Les autres se levèrent :

« Moi je suis Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron ! »

« Lui c'est Fred ! »

« Et lui c'est George ! »

Dirent t-ils tout en serrant chacun une main d'Harry en même temps ce qui le fit rire.

« Hermione, ravie de te rencontrer. » Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Moi c'est Neville. »

« Et moi Seamus. »

« Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance à vous tous ! »

« Et bien vous voyez ! J'avais, j'avais…raison ! »

« Mais si tu es là ça signifie que tu vas aller à Poudlard ! Tu étais passé où avant ?! Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Et bien je…j'étudiais. » Dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Harry remarqua rapidement que tous lançaient de furtifs regards à sa cicatrice. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était tout autant célèbre que son nom mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observé ainsi. D'ailleurs, Rogue ne levait jamais les yeux sur la dite cicatrice. En effet, même lorsque celle-ci la faisait souffrir, il se contentait de lui demander de décrire la douleur. Jamais il n'avait regardé si cette dernière était enflée ou rougie lors de ses « crises ».


End file.
